When you left me
by yuukinoshiro
Summary: harry has been dump by severus and Draco and he is pregnant and alone. they are getting married and draco doesn't want them to know he is pregnant so what will he do. but the thing is harry will not stay alone for long. mpeg creature him with more then one person, incest ( maybe not sure. still decideing).
1. Chapter 1

This will be in Harry's pov and will when harry is 19. He has has not gone through his magical inheritance yet. In my story wizard go through their inheritance at 18 not 17. and Severus is 27. he is 27 because a potions accident. Draco and Severus have been together since 5th year. Also Draco is a potion apprentice with Severus Also Narcissa is dead and Lucius malfoy is with Rumus lupin. Sirius is still dead. Luna and padma patil are together. Parvati patil is dating a oc named Jamie dorme (door-me). That's all I think for now. O and I do not own harry potter or make any money off this all rights to the author of harry potter. Almost forgot tell me of any mistakes or if I got something wrong and review please.

Chapter one

I was worried, so very word. I still couldn't believe it, I was... was fuck I … shit i am pregnant and i am 19. I still have a year left of school I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't be able to take care of a baby. I wonder what dray and sev will say what they will do will do, shit.

The war was finally over and I couldn't be happier. No more Voldemort , no more death eaters ( OK maybe some, but they are being hunted down) and no more senseless deaths or loved ones. Me sev and Draco have been dating since the beginning of 6th year though they were dating for a year when I came in. the thing was Severus didn't touch either of us before we turned 18. I was the one who confess to them and they accepted I was the happiest I ever was. he said he would be a pedophile and touch us before we were of age. We were staying at one of the potter mansion that I got when I turned 18. it was big not as big as malfoy manor but it was a nice size. And at that moment all I could think about was that I would probably live in this manor with my lovers and children. I couldn't help but smile slightly .and then I walked in. but when I walked in something inside me told me something was wrong and I didn't know what I could be. I put it to the back of my mind and tried to figure out how I was going to try to tell my men I was pregnant. I still have the envelope with my pregnancy results in my over the shoulder bag. I decided to tell them today on the anniversary of the day we began to date, and if I was going to tell them why not on the day we three decided to date. Hopefully they will be okay with it.

When I walked into the kitchen Draco and Severus were there they had a expressionless face on, it had warning bells going off. I looking from one to the other and when they didn't say or do anything then I decided to find out what was going on before I did anything else. And that's when I notice by the packed bags by the other exit of the kitchen. The warning bells got louder and I felt my heart squeeze and I didn't know why.

I turn to Severus and asked " sev whats with the bags. Are we going somewhere .or did someone come for a visit." or something.

Severus looked at me and said " We are, myself and Draco are leaving. We are go to be moving into a malfoy home in France". It didn't escape harry s notice that he said Draco and me, and not you Draco and me. The bells were ring so loud in my head that it was deafening.

" Why are you and Draco moving to the malfoy house in France whats wrong with my house. what about me." I say in parts anger and confusion and a little bit of hurt.

That is when finally Draco looked at me. And the look he gave me made my heart stop the for my throat to close up, Draco looked at me in saddens and a bit of regret. He then said the words that broke my heart and changed my inter world forever. "Harry we are.. leaving you. We are breaking up with you. We realized we don't love you as much as we love each other and we cant keep pretending we do. We did love you but it really wasn't as a lover more of a distant relative. We are getting married and we are having are honeymoon in France. And maybe staying there. We will be leaving shortly, we wanted to tell you in person instead of a letter. We thought you at least deserved that."

I couldn't believe it the men I love the men I gave myself to are leaving me. The people that made me happy, the ones who were always honest with me. My first loves. Then all I could do was thing of was the child or children inside me. Right then and there I promised myself that I would raise my baby or babies with out them I wouldn't even tell them, they might try and take them from me. Or just say they don't want them and would really break my heart. Something like that. Our child or children and they might just brush them off. I just could have that happen.

All I did was look and them and said in a emotionless voice was " OK it seems that you have made up your minds and nothing I can say or do will change that so I wish you to well. O and congrats." with that I walked out the kitchen and then a minute later I felt the words telling me they have left. And they were out my life. Hopefully.

That night I cried myself to sleep and made planes. Planes to leave and to make sure my babies were taken care of safe out of the spot light and to make sure Severus and Draco didn't find out about them. I would protect my babies and myself.

When you left me

that is it for this chapter. Even though I said months I said fuck it ill do a chapter today and here we are also I got a great beta named ivy . Also I have some names for babies but you guys can give me names and genders be pm or review. Also what would you like harry to be. I have a few ideas but I want to hear from you all. Also another thing I would like to thank all the people who read this and who made a review with what I did wrong or that you liked it. When I read it, it my day. You guys are the best.

Love yuuki.

And ivy=)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This is Yuuki with an update. Last time we ended with a break up and a promise. How shall we begin this time? I have a beta now, hopefully, so this won't be so bad. Thanks to all those who read my first chapter and that review and are fowling. Hopefully most of you read the updated version of the first chapter I posted with my beta, Ivy.

Now, I did a disclaimer in the first chapter, so I'm not going to do it again. This is in Harry's point of view.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

Finding a safe house for my unborn children and me to stay at is all I could think about as I packed some clothes into my trunk. When I finished packing, I called the all my house elves for the manor I having been staying at with them, and told them that I would be leaving the care of the manor in their capable hands. And that if they needed anything to come find him. With that, I left.

I had decided to go to Gringotts to find one of my Black or Potter houses to stay at, but as I made my way through Diagone Ally, I was surrounded by reporters and curious people that were out shopping. They kept asking me question upon question, talking over each other in their haste. I could barely tell what they were asking there were so many! Then one reporter managed to talk above the rest. And the questions he had made me nervous and nauseous with a hint of anger.

"Is it true that Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and you are no longer dating, and that they are getting married? How does that make you feel?" With that, everyone around me started talking even louder and pushing each other in an attempt to get closer. All of them were asking how I felt and why we split. They want answered to the questions, but it was none of their business. Since I was the famous Harry Potter my whole life, it seemed that it actually was their business. Without me, they probably wouldn't have as much business to stick their noses in. Not that i am being narcissistic, but it's true. Maybe I should hire a lawyer…

All I could think was, 'Did one of them tell? Fuck… I really need to go now. Oh, I wanted to kill them. Those two knew I don't want my life all over the papers. Couldn't they have waited? Just then, I thought something I probably shouldn't. 'They have they been planning this.'

I needed to get away as soon I could. I managed to escape from the middle of the circle that I was in and quickly made my way to Gringotts. When I arrived, a few of the goblins approached me. "Lord Potter, how may we be of assistance?"

"I would like to speak to my account manager," I replied. I really didn't feel like being courteous, but the goblins respond better to respect then not.

"Of course." One of the goblins then led me to an office with the name Griphook on the door. I stepped into the office. His office was spacious with cabinets along the walls, and a large desk in the middle. Other than that, it was kind of bland. Griphook looked up at me and smiled, showing all his sharp teeth.

"What can I do for you, Lord Potter? I hope it is nothing bad. Though if it is, and you need help, us goblins would love to help you." His smile was a dangerous one.

"It is under… unlikeable circumstances that I came here today," I responded, not letting too much emotion out. I then stated in a business like, but friendly tone, "Let's get down to business. I want a list of all the property I own. I also want Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape to be banned from accessing my accounts or entering my property."

The last part was said with a somewhat hurt and angry tone. Griphook seemed a bit shocked. I had just given the other two permission to access my accounts and property not three months prior. It was probably shocking because I had seemed so happy three months ago and now I was a bit upset. I might have also been because I said their names in a very angry tone of voice. "Of course, Lord Potter. Just leave a drop of blood on this parchment and we will retrieve the list of your properties." He then went into a drawer and pulled out a sheet of yellowish parchment. Without hesitation, I cut my finger on a nearby knife and put three drops of blood on the paper. The parchment glowed blue before writing appeared in my blood. I fucking hated blood quills.

Potter

Goodrich Hollow (first father)

Marauds Pad (marauders)

Lily's Place (mother)

Potter Mansion (father)

Black

#12 Grimmauld Place (second father)

Black Manor (second father)

French Black Manor of Death (second father; damaged)

Slytherin

One Fourth of Hogwarts (by defeat)

Slytherin Manor (by defeat)

Snakes Paradise (by defeat)

Ravenclaw

One Fourth of Hogwarts (mother)

Ravenclaw Manor (mother)

Hufflepuff

One Fourth of Hogwarts (second father)

Hufflepuff Manor (second father)

Perevell

Perevell Cottage (first father)

I looked over it and noticed it said first and second father. "Griphook, what does it mean by first and second father?"

"It seems that your mother had two husbands. One, James Potter and one, Sirius Black ." he said and hummed.

"So, they both are my biological fathers?" I asked.

"Yes. It means that you are a very rare creature; a child of a three parents."

I didn't know what to think or that so I just nodded. I looked over the list and finally decided the Slytherin Manor would probably be the most protected of them all and therefore the best place to hide. "I would like to use the Slytherin Manor. I would also like to know the word that is on it please."

Griphook's smile seemed to get even larger. "Of course. Unfortunately, we do not know word that is on the estate. Also, to gain access to the manor, you must first retrieve an object from the Slytherin Vaults."

"I need a key of sorts to into the words or get into the house?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked. "It is for the words. With this 'key,' they will recognize you as Lord. Only the Lord is able to use it. It will require a blood sample." I nodded my head in understanding. Soon after, we were on our way down to the Slytherin Vaults. Since the Slytherin Vaults were some of the oldest vaults in the bank, they took a while to get to. When we arrived, all I could see were mountains of gold, jewels, and artifacts.

"Damn… this is going to take some time."

When You Left Me

Another chapter done. I would like to thank you all for reading. And for the reviews and favorites. Love you all and thanks to my beta, Ivy, for helping me.

Love Yuuki,

And Ivy


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys! I started to write chapter three, but my computer froze and the chapter was lost, so it took longer then I wanted to post this. Thank you to every one who read this and made this one of their favorite stories. I now have about 60 followers and I am so happy. Thank you to my beta, Ivy. So I am telling you this now; some of the things changed from when I first wrote chapter three. So wish me good luck with the chapter and also I don't own harry potter. also sorry that it is short.

Chapter three

I spent about an hour going through the Slytherin vault. I had been going through a pile of jewels when I found a ring. It was emerald. The base was a beautiful black metal with silver swirls. I knew as soon as I touched it that it was what I had been looking for. I had the urge to put it on. I almost gave into the urge, but I was able to stop it. I summoned a chain and then placed the ring around my neck instead. As I looked around the vault, I noticed a pile of weapons close to where I was standing. When I moved closer to them, I caught sight of a worn-looking journal on top of the pile. 'Salazar Slytherin' was written on the cover. Without a second thought, I returned my trunk to its original size and slipped the journal inside. I then turned my attention to the weapons and was in awe at the large selection of weaponry; everything from swords to slingshots. 'Cool,' I thought.

I walked around the pile of weapons and two particular weapons caught my eye. One was a finely crafted bow, the other a simple yet beautiful dagger. The wood of the bow was pure black with blue and green swirls and lines all covering it. The only thing it was missing was a quiver of arrows. I made a mental note to buy some. The dagger's blade was a about 7 ½ inches long, with a handle about 5 inches long. The blade was silver with [a tint of] blue mixed into it. The handle was pure black, just like the bow. I picked them up and put them into my trunk immediately.

I had been walking around the vault for another 10 minutes before I came across a threadbare tapestry. It was a family tapestry. It was the slytherinfamily tapestry. I stepped closer for a better look and what I found was not a shock. I was the only one on it that was still alive. After thinking about it, I took it down from where it was hanging and rolled it up before stashing it in my trunk alongside the weapons.

I walked back to the entrance of the vault when I heard something to my right, and when I looked, I saw a portrait. Curiosity got the best of me and I moved closer to get a better look. When I was in front of it, I saw a man in the frame. He looked like he was in his late thirty's to early forty's, with long black hair and pale skin. He was very beautiful.

"Hello, little one. Who are you and what are you doing in my family's vault?" the portrait asked with a curious look on his face. I stared in shock, and then felt like slapping myself. Of course! He was a Slytherin. His portrait was hanging in the family vault after all. I am such a moron.

"I am the new lord of Slytherin. My name is Harry Potter. May I ask who you are?" I said as politely as I could.

"Salazar Slytherin at your service, Lord Slytherin," he said the title with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

My mind went blank for a moment. I couldn't believe it… I had just met one of the founders of Hogwarts. The founder at Slytherin even.

"Child, are you okay?" Salazar asked with a raised brow.

"Um… yeah, it's just a bit of a shock to me you but, I guess I shouldn't be too shocked. Of course they would put your portrait in the family vault," I rambled under my breath.

"You know, it is bad manners to talk under your breath about someone. Especially when that person is right in front of you," Salazar pointed out with a bit of a chuckle.

"Sor-sorry! I didn't mean to. I am just a bit... well, very shocked to find your portrait in here since there was never one in Hogwarts. Come to think of it. There was never one of the other founders in Hogwarts either." I answered a little nervous.

"Not one in Hogwarts per say, but we each left one in our respective dormitories and a group one in the Great Hall."

"Well, when I went to school, none of you had one anywhere. There might have been one in the chamber somewhere though," I said thoughtfully.

"Maybe the castle did it, its done a lot of weird thing it is a magical castle." he said.

"Or a headmaster," I replied. Then I realized what could have happened.

When You Left Me

I'm going to leave it liked that. I am having some trouble on what to do so help me.

Love, Yuuki

And Beta, Ivy


End file.
